


Dear Soldier

by barefootdaisies



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootdaisies/pseuds/barefootdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry enlists into the army because he can’t deal with his feelings for Louis. Soon letters begin to arrive for Harry, and no, no one was supposed to know where he had gone. But Louis did, he found out everything…</p><p>Dear Harry,<br/>I’ve found you. Why’d you leave?<br/>Xx Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Just yeah, I dont know how to work this thing yet... And this is really short bye :)

It’s scorching, and the sun beats down on his uniform. Sometimes Harry regrets this. Regrets ever leaving home and doing this fighting in a war that isn’t even his.

Sometimes he wishes he could see them again, his friends, his family, Louis. 

Especially Louis, since he was the cause of Harry’s sudden out burst. He was the one to blame, Louis had done this to him. Whatever this is.

Louis made Harry feel things he shouldn’t feel for his best mate. Even while Louis wasn’t trying. Just by breathing, Harry fell more in love with Louis by the day. And he hated it. Hated that Louis made him do this.

But he really shouldn’t be blaming Louis at all. It isn’t his fault Harry feels these things, nope.

Hell, Louis probably doesn’t even know Harry’s here—which is technically the point. Louis probably doesn’t even care.

Louis was always too busy. Too busy to go for a swim, too busy to watch a movie with the lads, too busy to see that Harry wasn’t even sticking around for that graduation party—he was actually leaving for the airport as Louis probably grinded against her. He was too busy for anything really, since her, Eleanor.

That’s why Harry left. The day after they had all graduated uni, Harry had headed off into the army; telling not a single soul where, or why (well, except his mum and sister). He’d left everything behind his friends, his family, his life. All because of one reason, feelings. He knew he couldn’t stick around much longer just to watch Louis be happy with someone that wasn’t him. So he had to get away.

That’s how he finds himself here. In the middle of a desert, fighting in a war that really isn’t his. He’s been here 2 months and still hasn’t gotten used to the weather.

So when the mail arrives, and they are calling out soldiers names one by one to pick up packages sent by their families, Harry’s name is called. And he doesn’t know whether to believe it or not.

But he’s holding a letter in his hands now—the first of many to come. He sees the handwriting, he knows the handwriting from anywhere…

Dear Harry,  
I’ve found you. Why’d you leave?  
Xx Louis


End file.
